Tragedy and Wonderment
by hpfangirl2000
Summary: Harry comes into an inheritance that he tries to hide. He finds his first love with Cedric. When thrown into the tri-wizard tournament tragedy strikes. Harry falls into depression and dark secrets are reviled. Harry switches sides and when a Secret admirer reveals themselves and those feelings aren’t returned, Harry is forced on the run. During the final battle he finds himself...
1. Ch1

**...transported to middle earth. He joins on a quest where he will meet his one true love and he meets someone he doesn't expect.**

**I don't own the Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, I am just using them for my story. **

**I hope you enjoy and look forward to reading your comments.**

One particularly stormy night, a cloaked figure by the name of Tom Riddle, or as he was known by others Voldemort, was walking up a small path to a house in Godric's Hollow. This house contained a small family; with James, Lilly and their small son Harry Potter. Tom was here tonight because of a prophecy told to him by one of his most loyal followers, Severus Snape. This prophecy told of a boy who had the power to defeat him.

As Tom opened the door to the Potter's home, he found his path blocked by James. Rolling his eyes Tom told James, "Move aside, I am not here for you."

James raised his wand foolishly, "I will not let you take my son," James raged. James then started firing spells as Tom. Soon they were in a full blown fight. "Avada Kedavra," James fell to the floor dead. With a sigh, Tom stepped over James' body and made his way up to the nursery, where he had seen Lily Harry go. He blasted his way into the room wand raised.

Tears streaming down Lilly's face, standing between Tom and Harry, "Please! Please not Harry!" she begged with despair.

Running a hand down his face Tom told her to move aside, when she refused he had no other option, "Avada Kedavra," Lilly fell to the floor. Tom turned to little Harry who was crying at the top of his lungs. Tom pointed his wand at Harry, he hesitated, then scrunching up his face, "Avada Kedavra." But something strange happened. One moment Tom was there, the next he was gone. And Harry was left there on his own tears on his sodden face as well as a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

—- time skip —-

This is how Harry Potter found himself being woken up on the Hogwarts train to his fourth year by his best friend Draco Malfoy. "Harry, wake up. We are almost at Hogwarts," Draco said nudging Harry's shoulder. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and he groaned, sitting up and pulling his hood over his face, he looked at Draco.

Harry had spent that break with Draco's family and during that time he had gone through some changes. He dreaded people seeing him. Like he wasn't stared at enough.

Draco seemed to sense what Harry was thinking and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and said, "It'll be okay Harry. You have me, Blaise, Greengrass, Luna, Fred, George and Neville." Harry sent a small smile at Draco and nodded.

—- time skip —-

Once in the hall Harry joined his friends at the Slytherin table. Harry remembered the shocked faces when he had been sorted into Slytherin. This made him chuckle. Harry then looked up at Dumbledore and rested his face on his hands ready for Dumbledore's speech. After the normal notices Dumbledore said, "Now this year will be a bit little different. Hogwarts has been chosen to host the Triwizard tournament. I will explain the rules once we have welcomed our guests. Firstly the Beauxbatons along with their headmistress Madam Maxime." In walked a bunch of girls in blue and an unusually tall woman, who Harry assumed was Madam Maxime.

Once they were seated Dumbledore continued, "Next we have Dumstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff." In walked some boys carrying sticks and chanting, putting on a little show as they made their way to their seats. Harry looked at all this with a bored expression, his hood still up covering his face.

Dumbledore then called for silence, "Now in this tournament you will face a great many dangerous tasks that will test you. The victor will claim this…," Dumbledore pulled a sheet to reveal a glowing blue cup, "...the Triwizard cup!"

Murmurs filled the hall and was silenced quickly when Dumbledore sent a look at them. "This cup will be placed in a room in which all those 17 and older can place their name to enter the tournament," Dumbledore said as there were groans and boos from students.

—- time skip —-

Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep, his nightmare taking over. An old muggle man going into an old house and over hearing plans Voldemort was making along with Peter Pettigrew and another man Harry thought looked familiar. The old man was discovered by a very familiar snake Nagini and Voldemort has the old man killed. Harry jolted awake sweating. Draco was watching Harry with concern. Harry had been having these nightmares all holidays between this school year and the last.

That night Igor Karkaroff snuck into the room the cup was in.

—- time skip —-

The next day Harry was in defence against the dark arts (DADA) where Professors Moody taught them about the unforgivable curses. "How many unforgivable curses are there?" Moody questioned the class.

The know it all Hermione Granger, who Harry didn't know very well, spoke up, "Three Professor." She looked upset and uncomfortable. Any use of these spells would land you in Azkaban. Moody then began showing us what these curses did, the imperious curse, in which you can control a person's actions. The cruciatus curse, is the torcher curse. This curse in particular made Neville very uncomfortable as his parents were driven to insanity by said curse. Greengrass comforted Neville as Professor Moody continued.

Finally was the killing curse, the one that had taken Harry's parents but had failed to kill him. Moody had looked at him whilst explaining and showing this curse. Harry who still had his hood up found this lesson fascinating.

—- time skip —-

Harry sat in the room with the cup, along with his friends and other students as people from all three schools put their names in the cup.

When Cedric a 7th year was pushed towards the circle that the cup was in the middle of by his friends. With a huge smile on his face Cedric put his name into the cup, followed by cheers from other students. As Cedric left the circle Harry watched him.

Harry hadn't told anyone apart from his friends, but he was gay and he had a huge crush on Cedric, ever since second year. They would send glances at each other from the Hufflepuff table and Slytherin table, but they never spoke.

As Cedric was leaving the circle and Harry watched him. He could have sworn that Cedric winked at him before leaving with his friends. This made Harry blush immensely, although this couldn't be seen with his hood over his face.

Draco seeing this nudged Harry with a smirk on his face. Harry rolled his eyes and jokingly shoved Draco, "Shut up," Harry said.

"Oh come on Harry. You've been crushing on Cedric since second year. When are you going to finally ask him out. You know you want to," Draco whispered, knowingly teasing Harry.

Harry huffed, shrugged and went back to watching people put their names in the cup.

Then the Weasley twins came running into the hall to put their names into the cup. Harry watched with an amused smirk as Fred and George crouched by Hermione as she said, "It will never work."

"Oh yeah. Why?" George asked her.

"This circle is what they call an age line. Dumbledore drew it. He would never be fooled by something so stupid as an ageing potion," Hermione stated.

"Naaahh…," the twins said at the same time. Harry Draco were chuckling by this point as Fred George drank the ageing potions and went and placed their names into the cup. Only to be thrown backwards and start ageing into old men. The twins wrestled on the floor as students around them chanted.

When suddenly Victor Krum walked in and silence fell as he placed his name into the cup, then looking Harry up and down walked out of the room with his friends.

"Well aren't we the popular one. They haven't even seen your face and you already have too males fawning over you. Not to mention many other students. Must be this new inheritance you came into over the holidays," Draco told Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Screw you," Harry said but he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.


	2. Ch2

Sitting in the hall Harry listened to Dumbledore, "Now is the time to reveal who will be participating in the Triwizard tournament. When a name comes out, said person will come shake my hand then go to the special chambers to await instructions," Dumbledore gestured to a door leading from the hall, "The first contestant is Victor Krum," Victor strode up and shook Dumbledore's hand before going into the room, "Next is Fleur Delacour," she pranced up and too shook Dumbledore's hand before following where Victor had gone, "And finally Cedric Diggory." Cedric did the same as the others only, Harry noticed on his way up Cedric glanced in his direction.

"So we have our champions…," Dumbledore was interrupted when yet another name flew from the cup, Dumbledore catching it and yelling the name on the paper, "HARRY POTTER!" Harry froze at this. Luna gave him a nudge and nodded at him. He looked at her unsure as everyone else stared at him. Trusting Luna's judgement he got up and went to Dumbledore who shook his hand roughly before watching as Harry made his way to the room, followed by whispers of wonderment as to why he had been chosen, as well as to why he was wearing a hood that covered his face.

As he walked into the room Victor, Fleur and Cedric looked at him in confusion. Then Dumbledore and some of the other teachers burst into the room shouting their disapproval. Dumbledore walked right up to Harry. Harry moving away as Dumbledore questioned him, "Harry, did you put your name in the cup?"

"No," Harry replied silkily.

"Of course Potter couldn't have done this, he's too young to know the Magic to do this," Professor Moody declared.

Dumbledore turned to Barty Crouch, "What do you think Barty?"

"Mr Potter has no other option, but to compete. It's a contract, he is now bound as a Triwizard champion." All turned to Harry with his hood still up.

—- time skip —-

In Dumbledore's office Dumbledore, Snape, Moody and McGonagall had a meeting in which Snape convinced Dumbledore to let Harry compete, much to McGonagall's dismay. Dumbledore instructed Moody to keep an eye on Harry.

—- time skip —-

Harry walked around his dorm room hood up muttering to himself. "Calm down Harry we all have your back," Draco said as Blaise and Greengrass both nodded.

"And so does Luna, Fred, George Neville," Greengrass said.

Harry stopped to look at them all, scrunched up his face and went to his bed shutting the drapes with a huff. "Well, I doubt we will see Harry again tonight. I'll see you boys tomorrow," Greengrass said as she left the dorm room, to her own. Draco and Blaise looked at each other, then at Harry's closed drapes and sighed before they too both settled down to sleep.

—- time skip —-

"Alright the four Triwizard champions. Mr Potter if you could remove your hood so we can see your face," Rita Skeeter said.

"I'd rather not," Harry said from in between Cedric and Victor who both edged nearer to Harry. Fleur just rolled her eyes.

"Very well Mr Potter. We may as well start with interviews. Mr Potter, you first," Rita replied.

Harry groaned as he followed her with Cedric and Victor watching him leave.

Once in the small cupboard of a room Rita began questioning Harry, making assumptions that infuriated him. When Harry left the room Cedric and Victor watched as Harry stormed from the room both with looks of concern.

—- time skip —-

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked when he came in to the dorm room to find Harry on his bed with a frown plastered on his face.

"That stupid Rita Skeeter made all these assumptions during the interview and wouldn't let me get more than a few words in. And look at this bull shit she has printed," Harry said passing the newspaper over to Draco.

"Don't worry about her Harry, only idiots believe her stories," Draco said as he sat down next to Harry placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Harry turned to Draco, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just nervous about the tournament and how everyone is going to react when they see my face."

"Harry, it's okay. You have loyal friends who will stick by your side. As I keep telling you. And we will help you in all the tasks," Draco said looking at Harry seriously. Harry nodded giving Draco a small smile and putting his hood back on when he heard someone coming.

—- time skip —-

"Hey Luna. You said you had something to tell me," Harry said.

"Hello Harry. Yes, I had a vision and I believe that the first task has something to do with dragons. You will be allowed your wand. I'd advise summoning your broom stick whilst in the ring, it will help you greatly," Luna said dreamily.

"WHAT? Oh my god! Are you sure Luna," Harry said gobsmacked.

"Quite sure," Luna replied.

—- time skip —-

Harry was walking along the halls when he saw Cedric outside in the pavilion with his friends. Harry walked directly over to Cedric his heart raising. Cedric looked up at Harry instantly and he smiled as his friends laughed and cat called. "Cedric… can I… talk to you in private?" Harry asked nervously. Cedric nodded and followed Harry a little away from his friends.

Smiling at Harry Cedric asked, "Is everything alright Harry."

"Dragons," was all Harry said. Cedric looked at him confused, "Dragons is the first task."

"Harry are you sure," Cedric said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded as he blushed at Cedric's actions. This caused Cedric to smirk, "Harry before you leave, I wanted to tell you something I have felt for awhile and to ask you something, if I may," Harry gulped but nodded at Cedric his heart pounding, "I've liked you for awhile and I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?"

Harry practically jumped at this a huge grin spreading over his face. Although Cedric could not see Harry's face due to the hood he could tell that Harry was excited. "I wasn't sure if you returned my feelings. And yes I would love to go out with you," Harry said.

Cedric smiled, "After classes today I'll meet you outside the hall."

"Sounds perfect," Harry said smiling as he practically skipped over to we're Draco and his friends were sitting too eager to wait to tell them.

When Harry told his friends, Luna and Greengrass squealed when they heard about Cedric asking him out. Fred, George, Blaise, Neville and Draco all laughed and congratulated Harry.


	3. Ch3

**I would like to inform my fellow readers that I've am currently in the process of writing chapter 11, but have become stuck for ideas on how to continue.**

**Also should you have any idea of what could happen please feel free to leave a comment and I may just put it in the story. **

**Please let me know what you think of the story.**

Harry made his way to the entrance of the hall where he saw Cedric waiting for him, "Hi," Harry said, sending a small smile up at Cedric. Which of course Cedric couldn't see, but Cedric took Harry's hand and began to lead him away from the hall, "Cedric aren't we going to eat dinner in the hall?"

"No. I have a small surprise for you. Follow me," Cedric replied with glee.

Once outside Cedric lead Harry to a picnic blanket under the stars with a basket of food and blankets to huddle under. Harry gasped. Sitting down together Cedric placed a blanket around Harry's shoulders and snuggled up close to him. Harry couldn't quite believe it as he too snuggled up to Cedric.

They talked for what seemed like hours, telling each other stories and about themselves, whilst they munched on a meal made by the house elves.

Cedric looked at the time by swishing his wand in the air. "We should be heading back Harry. It's almost curfew."

Pouting but agreeing with Cedric they packed up, then Cedric walked Harry back to Slytherin dorms.

Harry turned to Cedric, "I had such a good time. I can't wait to do this again. Of course I would totally understand if you didn't want to…," Harry rambled, before he was interrupted by Cedric cupping his face and drawing their lips together into a tender kiss. Harry's first kiss. Harry was shocked at first, but melted into the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Cedric said, "Who wouldn't want you."

"Wow," was all Harry could muster up to say as he gazed into Cedric's eyes.

"Wow indeed," Cedric replied chuckling.

—- time skip —-

Walking into his dorm room with a far away look Harry fell onto his bed with a sigh of contentment.

Harry was interrupted from his bliss when…, "How did it go?" Draco said right into Harry's ear, startling Harry so much he fell off his bed with a start, "Oh. Sorry Harry," Draco continued as he helped Harry back onto his bed.

"It's okay Draco," Harry laughed as he rubbed his arm which he had landed on. Harry then told Draco all about his first Date with Cedric.

—- time skip —-

One week into dating Cedric it was the day of the first task.

As they waited for the task Harry sat in Cedric's lap and he noticed Victor glaring at Cedric.

"You okay Harry?" Cedric said placing a small kiss to Harry's lips.

"Yes, just a little nervous is all," Harry replied looking up at Cedric with his hood still up. Everyone apart from Draco was still yet to see Harry's face, even Cedric.

"It will be okay Harry," Cedric said reassuringly. Nodding Harry got up as Barty Crouch came into the room along with Dumbledore, Madam Maxime and Igor Karkaroff. Cedric placed his hand in Harry's as Barty began explaining.

"Champions make a circle around me," Barty began. Once Harry, Cedric, Victor and Fleur were in a circle around him Barty continued, "Now each of you will place your hand in this bag and pull out one of four very real dragons, then you will go out into the ring and try to get the golden egg the mother dragons have been given to protect, once you have the egg it will give you a clue as to the next task."

Barty then held the bag out to Fleur who pulled out the Welsh Green. Next was Victor he got the Chinese Fireball. Then Cedric who pulled out the Swedish Short Snout. Harry drew out his dragon last which just so happened to be the Hungarian Horntail. Harry groaned as Dumbledore looked at him bemusedly before he instructed Cedric the first to go, that he should go at the sound of the cannons.

—- time skip —-

Soon it was Harry's turn. Gulping Harry made sure his hood was securely covering his face, he slowly made his way out to a cheering crowd. When the crowd fell silent, Harry tried to walk over to the golden egg he saw before him, only to be stopped by the Hungarian Horntail which growled at him and spit fire at him. Harry ran and hid behind a rock before summoning his broom, "Accio Firebolt."

Once Harry had his broom in his sight, he leapt on it and flew upwards, only to be followed by the dragon. Which broke free of its chains and followed him out of the ring and towards the castle.

After awhile of battling the Dragon Harry finally defeated it and flew back towards the ring and retrieved the egg. When Harry landed everyone was staring at him with wide open mouths and gasps of shock. Harry was confused at first when he realised that his hood had come off during the battle with the dragon and all could see him as he truly was…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger I just couldn't help myself.**


	4. Ch4

**Btw I've changed my profile name from marybornin2000 to hpfangirl2000. If there's any confusion.**

**WARNING: There is a sex scene in this chapter**

**Hope you enjoy, please review.**

… an elf. And not just any elf (as there are many kinds of elves), an elf from middle earth. These elves came from a different dimension and so were rarely seen in this dimension.

His hair was sleek, long and black going down past his shoulders, with his pointy ears poking out. His face was feminine but masculine at the same time. His eyes were an immense emerald green and over his left eye there was a scar. Something about him seemed to just make men and women drool.

His body while thin was toned, as could be seen by his slightly ripped clothes.

Harry put his hand up to his face, realising his hood was down, he gasped in horror, jumped back on his broom and zoomed off towards the castle. No one did anything as they were too shocked.

Cedric was the first to react, summoning his own broom and racing after Harry.

—- time skip —-

After 20 minutes of searching Cedric found Harry on the edge of the astronomy tower with his legs dangling over the edge, his broom beside him, and his hood still off, tears covering Harry's face.

Cedric landed beside Harry and pulled him close. Harry sobbed into Cedric's shoulder. "It's okay Harry, my love," Cedric said trying to comfort Harry.

"No! It's not, everyone knows. There's no point hiding it now. Like I wasn't stared at enough," Harry pouted.

Cedric took Harry's face between his hands and looked Harry straight in the eyes, "Harry you have nothing to worry about. Me and our friends will protect you. Especially me," Cedric looked away for a second, before looking back into Harry's eyes and saying, "I know this may be too soon, but I've felt this way since the moment I laid eyes on you…," Harry waited eagerly his sorrow forgotten as he looked into Cedric's eyes, "...I love you."

Harry's eyes welled up with tears of joy and he jumped on Cedric and began kissing him passionately almost knocking them off the tower, Cedric put his hand in the wall to steadied them. Harry broke away with a smile plastered on his face, "I love you too."

They both smiled at each other and Cedric lead Harry to the seventh floor, which confused Harry as he saw Cedric go back and forth three times in front of a wall, before a door appeared. Cedric led Harry in, "This Harry is the room of requirements, it transforms to suit the person's needs."

In the room there was a king sized double bed, with green, gold and white roses petals over it, roses around the room and lit with candles. Very romantic.

Harry turned to Cedric with one eyebrow up, as if to say what do you think is going to happen? Cedric looked at him sheepishly, "Well Harry. I thought you could use some cheering up. And you don't have too, I know we haven't been together long. I just thought…," but before Cedric could continue Harry bounced on him kissing him passionately and knocking Cedric backwards onto the bed.

Harry had his arms around Cedric's neck as they kissed. Cedric had his hands around Harry's waist, but he slowly put his hands down the back of Harry's trousers and cupped Harry's butt. Harry could feel Cedric's hard cock against his left thigh. He too was hard as fuck so he didn't protest to Cedric's hands on his butt. He just moaned.

This enticed Cedric to removing Harry's trousers along with his boxers, admiring Harry's average sized cock. Harry was too busy removing Cedric's clothes to notice, before he ripped off his shirt.

Harry looked up at Cedric's lust filled eyes then down at Cedric's large cock, which had his own cock twitching with interest. Harry licked all the way up Cedric's cock and put the top of it in his mouth and grinned at Cedric's moans. Harry slowly bobbed up and down taking all of Cedric's glory in. Grunting Cedric couldn't help thrusting into Harry's mouth, his hand in Harry's hair.

When Cedric felt himself getting close he pulled Harry off and up to his lips kissing Harry. He pushed Harry onto his back and said lustfully, "Your turn." Smiling as Harry's cock twitched, Cedric placed his hand at the base of Harry's cock right by his balls. Then he slowly started to pump and Harry began moaning and calling out in ecstasy as he came all over himself and Cedric's hand.

Cedric then put his finger inside Harry, much to Harry's surprise. He waited till Harry was used to his finger then slowly began thrusting his finger in and out of Harry. Panting as the speed increased Harry begged for Cedric to get inside him. But Cedric slowly added more fingers till he dreamed that Harry was prepared.

Before going in Harry, Cedric made sure to cast a contraceptive charm. He then put the tip of his cock up against Harry's entrance, "Please Cedric, I need you. I need your fucking hard cock inside me," Harry panted, sweat covering them both. Cedric then pushed his whole length inside Harry and groaned.

It took all Cedric's willpower not to start thrusting. When Harry wiggled his hips Cedric started to slowly pull in and out of Harry, slowly building speed bringing them both to climax. Harry cumming all over them and Cedric felt his cum burst into Harry.

In pure bliss and ecstasy he felt as Cedric's cum fill inside of him and smiled at the full feeling of Cedric inside of him thrusting. Finishing off Cedric pulled out and brought Harry to lay on top of him, with his head on his chest.

Both had huge goofy grins on their faces.

—- time skip —-

Harry Cedric were just dressing when Cedric looked at Harry and nervously asked, "Harry, why do you have so many scars? Please tell me who did this to you? I'm no fool Harry I can see the signs of abuse." Cedric looked at Harry with worry.

At hearing this Harry turned to Cedric and seeing genuine concern in Cedric's eyes, he sighed, "My home life isn't exactly good physically or emotionally," Harry rubbed his arm, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Cedric pulled Harry into his arms as Harry's eyes started to water. "Harry. Look at me," Cedric said lifting Harry's chin up so Harry was looking in his eyes, "You don't deserve what they have done to you. But I will do everything in my power to make sure you never go back there and to protect you." Then to show Harry he was serious he leaned down and kissed Harry.

Then once Harry calmed down Cedric walked Harry back to his dormitory. After their farewells Harry opened the door to the Slytherin common room only to find that his friends and the other Slytherin's had made a small party for him. Harry smiled as he walked in.


	5. Ch5

**I was going to wait longer to post as am still stuck writing chapter 11, but couldn't wait any longer.**

**So hears the next chapter.**

**Please leave a comment, I value your input.**

All the Slytherin's were inside and gathered around him cheering as he held his egg. Harry then found himself being lifted up onto the shoulders of two Slytherin's and after much encouragement opened the egg. But it let out a loud screech and everyone covered their ears.

Closing the egg Harry and many sighed.

Draco, Greengrass Blaise all walked up to Harry. Draco looked at Harry's dishevelled state and smirked, "What did you and Cedric get up to?"

Draco and Blaise nudged each other and smirked, Greengrass blushed and Harry looked away and blushed immensely.

Draco laughed, "You did it, didn't you."

Harry looked up at Draco and said, "Maybe."

Greengrass blushed even more at Harry's embarrassment, whilst Blaise Knocked Harry's Shoulder with his own and said, "Well done, wait till the others hear about this!"

Harry instantly looked up panicked. "Calm down Harry, Blaise was only joking… I think," Greengrass said once she had recovered.

But Blaise and Draco were just laughing and clutching their sides. All Harry thought was 'I'm doomed.'

—- time skip —-

The next day at lunch Harry was looking over at Cedric a smile on his face. As Cedric was about to turn to look at Harry, the view was blocked. Pouting Harry looked up to see Victor staring down at him, "Hello, Harry," Victor said as their eyes met.

"Can I help you?" Harry replied.

"Well I know that your with Cedric, but I just thought I should tell you that I like you. And I know this probably won't change anything but…," Victor rambled.

Victor was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked behind Victor to see Cedric. Harry beamed at Cedric. Victor turned to Cedric and glared.

Cedric glared too, "Just what do you think your doing talking to my boyfriend like that?" Cedric said pushing at Victor's chest.

Stumbling a bit Victor got right up in Cedric's face, "Harry needed to know. It's his decision," Victor yelled. Everyone in the hall turned to watch the scene unravel.

"That may be but it doesn't mean that you can try and get off with MY BOYFRIEND!" Cedric replied heatedly.

Cedric and Victor were stopped when they heard Harry get up tears welling in his eyes. But before they could do anything Harry ran from the Hall. Cedric and Victor close behind him, along with Harry's friends.

—- time skip —-

Everyone was searching for Harry. Cedric knew where Harry would be.

Entering the room of requirement he saw Harry curled up in a corner of an empty room curled up in a ball sobbing.

Instantly rushing to Harry, he knelt down and tried pulling Harry to him, but Harry pushed him away.

"Harry I'm sorry it got so out of hand, it's just that I care so much about you…," Cedric said, but he could see that Harry just wanted to be left alone so he conjured a blanket, placed it on Harry and left.

—- time skip —-

Cedric was walking down the Hall when Draco, Greengrass, Blaise, Luna, Fred, George and Neville walked right up to him.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE THAT BIG DISPLAY! You know how sensitive Harry is. And where is Harry?" Draco said enraged.

Bringing his hands up in surrender Cedric looked around at Harry's angry friends and said, "Clam down. I know I shouldn't have and I tried telling Harry that, but he wants to be left alone at the moment."

With a deep sigh Draco said, "Okay, it's just that Harry is like family to me. To all of us," Draco gestured to everyone and they all nodded, "You need to look after him. Tell me where he is I know how to calm him down. I've been doing so ever since I met him in first year."

"He's in the room of requirements, but I don't think all of us should go," Cedric replied.

"I agree," Draco said. He turned to the others, "You guys go I'll go with Cedric to find Harry."

Nodding they all turned to go but Luna stayed behind, "I'll come too, Harry will need me."

"Very well, lead the way Cedric," Draco said.

—- time skip —-

Draco and Luna went in to calm Harry whilst Cedric waited outside. Once Harry was calm. Harry, Draco and Luna went to find Cedric. As soon as they saw each other Harry rushed and jumped into Cedric's arms and clung to him.

"I'm sorry Harry," Cedric said as he placed Harry down.

"I know," Harry replied. Cedric leaned down and kissed Harry sweetly.

—- time skip —-

A few weeks later Harry was walking down the halls, when he got pulled aside by a redhead, who Harry recognised as the twins younger brother Ron. Ron pushed Harry against the wall and looked at him lustfully. Harry looked around the hall for help, but there was no one there.

"Well, well looks like it's just you and me. Why are you wasting your time with Cedric, when your could be with me," Ron said creepily.

"Get off me," Harry called out.

Ron was really close and was making Harry uncomfortable. Before Harry could stop himself he kneed Ron in his special place and when Ron let him go Harry ran for it. But unfortunately Ron caught up to him and grabbed him roughly by the arm. Harry yelped.

"Your not getting away from me that easily you fairy!" Ron said aggressively.

Harry gasped. He could clearly tell from Ron's actions and homophobic outburst that Ron only wanted him for his money and fame. "Leave me alone," Harry pleaded.

"Not before you give me what I want," Ron replied.

"You will get nothing from me," Harry said.

Rage clear on Ron's face, he punched Harry's jaw. Harry heard a crack as he fell to the floor. Clutching his jaw Harry raised his other hand and somehow Ron went flying backwards into a wall and was knocked out.

Harry heard someone coming. It was Hermione. She looked down at Harry and helped him up, "Harry, what happened? Are you okay?" Hermione said letting Harry lean on her. Harry explained and Hermione took Harry to the Hospital wing and got Madam Pomfrey to call for McGonagall.


	6. Ch6

**WARNING - Sex scenes **

Once Ron had been found and brought to the Hospital wing by McGonagall, Harry explained what happened.

Then once Ron was awake and McGonagall dealt with him, Madam Pomfrey examined Harry's jaw, which was fractured. She also found that Harry had a sprained ankle.

When Madam Pomfrey had mended Harry's bones and told him he would be staying overnight, she went off to Ron. Hermione sat beside Harry. Harry looked up at Hermione and said, "Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along."

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm and said, "I'm just glad your okay. Sorry about Ron. He's always been a bit of a arrogant twat."

Harry laughed a little, "It's not your fault, it's Ron's," Hermione smiled weakly, continuing Harry said, "You should come and hang with me and my friends."

This made Hermione beam. Her first friend. She was sad that she had not made a friend till now, but was glad she had, "That would be amazing Harry!"

Chuckling Harry said, "I know you will fit right in with me and my friends."

—- time skip —-

Next thing Harry knew Cedric his friends came rushing in. Cedric was at one side and Draco the other along with Luna. Harry's other friends crowded around the rest of the bed. "Harry are you okay? I heard what happened. The whole school has," Draco said.

"I'm fine. Thanks to Hermione and Madam Pomfrey of course," Harry said.

Hermione blushed as everyone turned to her, "Thank you for being there for my Harry," Cedric said to Hermione without taking his eyes off Harry.

"It's okay," Hermione replied.

"Gave us a right scare, you did Harry," George said.

Fred continued on from his brother to say, "We came as soon as we…"

"Heard," George finished.

Harry chuckled at Fred and George.

—- time skip —-

It was just before curfew and all Harry's friends had left, when Victor came in.

"It's almost curfew," Madam Pomfrey said trying to usher Victor out.

"I just want a quick word with Harry. I won't be long," Victor replied.

"Very well. 5 minutes," Madam Pomfrey sighed.

Victor made his way over to Harry, "I'm sorry for what happened with Ron. And whilst I'll always have feelings for you, I know you really like Cedric. So I was hoping you wouldn't mind being friends," Victor said.

"It's okay you're forgiven. And yes we can be friends," Harry replied.

Victor smiled, "Well I'll go. Sleep well Harry," Victor said as he turned and left.

—- time skip —-

When Harry woke in the morning McGonagall came to walk him to breakfast, "Mr Potter I thought I'd walk you to breakfast so we could have a chat about the matters of Mr Weasley," McGonagall said. Nodding Harry got ready and they set off for the hall. "Now Harry I thought I should inform you that due to Mr Weasley's actions he has been expelled. It's not just what he did to you he's been acting out throughout his time hear," McGonagall explained.

Harry had a worried expression, but when he got to the hall he rushed to sit with his friends.

—- time skip —-

Soon they were informed of the Yule ball. And Harry, Cedric his friends were all excited for it.

Harry was of course going with Cedric. Draco to his surprise was going with Hermione. Luna Neville, Greengrass Victor. And yet another surprise was Blaise, Fred George we're going together.

—- time skip —-

Once the Yule ball was in full swing. Harry Cedric danced the night away and so did their friends.

Harry Cedric snuck off before the ball was to end, to the room of requirements. Harry giggled as Cedric began snogging him and slowly pushing him down onto the bed. They both stripped themselves of their clothes whilst sloppily kissing. Cedric kissed Harry's jaw and made his way down to Harry's crotch kissing both thighs very close to his cock. This sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

Cedric then prepared Harry and cast the contraceptive charm. Only once Harry was begging for Cedric's big hard cock inside him did Cedric push himself inside of Harry. Cedric Harry groaned in pleasure at the feeling of being connected to one another.

Cedric smirked and grunted as he slowly began thrusting in and out of Harry. Whilst Cedric was doing this Harry was jerking himself off to Cedric's thrusts. Soon they were both cumming in glorious passion, groaning and moaning.

Then falling to the side and pulling out of Harry, Cedric pulled Harry to lay on top of him. They soon both fell asleep.

—- time skip —-

Some time around 3am Cedric was awoken to Harry screaming thrashing in his sleep. Cedric shook Harry awake, "Harry. HARRY wake up. Your dreaming."

Harry jolted awake panting. He looked at Cedric's worried expression. Sighing Harry explained about the dream he'd been having a lot recently.

Once Harry had finished Cedric moved on top of him and kissed him lightly, "Well I think you deserve a little something to help," Cedric said as he slowly went under the covers and started to lick as the end of Harry's cock. Harry moaned as Cedric began fondling him.

—- time skip —-

The next morning they woke up and went to the hall for breakfast.


	7. Ch7

**WARNING: Sexual mentions in chapter.**

**I don't know how to reply to comments on my iPad so I will respond to them when I update.**

**To - Aqua Lilly: The summary is vague because I don't want to give the story away and because I'm still trying to figure out where I want to take the story. I may change the summary in the future. **

**(END of reply)**

**I would love to hear all the readers thoughts on the story so far and if you think of anything that you want to happen in future chapters, I may just add it in.**

**Thanks. Please enjoy**

Two days before the tournament Harry still haven't figured out what the golden egg meant. When Cedric ran to find him, "Harry, I've figured the egg out," Cedric said after he leaned down to lightly press a kiss to Harry's lips.

"Wow really," Harry replied.

Cedric leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, "Meet me at the prefects bathroom after lunch today."

Harry grinned and nodded as Cedric hurried off to class.

—- time skip —-

When Harry got to the prefects bathroom with his golden egg, Cedric wasn't there yet so Harry stripped his clothes off and got in to wait for Cedric, Harry leaned back and enjoyed the bath.

He felt someone get in beside him. Harry smiled as he opened his eyes to see Cedric. Harry couldn't help himself Cedric was just so gorgeous, he jumped on Cedric's lap their bits touching and began kissing him passionately. Cedric grunted as Harry stopped kissing him and wiggled his hips a bit, "So Cedric, what did you discover about the egg," Harry said grinning as he could see the lust in Cedric's eyes.

Cedric moved Harry off reluctantly and got the egg directing Harry to go under the water. Once under Cedric opened the egg and Harry instead of hearing screeching heard a song telling him the instructions for the next task.

When they resurfaced Harry smiled at Cedric, "Well now that that is done let's move onto more exciting things," Harry said, smirking as he swam over to Cedric and began kissing him.

—- time skip —-

Harry was in the library, trying to figure out a way to breath underwater when Neville came up to him and said, "Harry, I was thinking about the second task and I thought you could use gillyweed."

Harry grinned at Neville, "Thanks Neville."

—- time skip —-

Once under the water Harry searched for this item that Dumbledore said would be there for a champion to retrieve. He heard a familiar singing and swam towards it.

He saw Draco, Greengrass, one of Cedric friends and Fleur's sister. Harry went to release Draco when he tried to get Greengrass too he was stopped by one of the mer-people, "Only one," they said.

"She's a friend," Harry replied. But they wouldn't let him.

He then saw Cedric come and retrieve his friend. Cedric pointed at his watch to make Harry hurry up before he left for the surface. Then Victor came and got Greengrass.

Harry noticed that Fleur was nowhere to be seen and the mer-people seemed to have disappeared. So Harry got Fleur's sister and began going to the surface with her and Draco. But then when he was nearing the surface creatures began attacking and swarming around them. Harry sent Draco and Fleur's sister to the surface just as the gillyweed stopped working.

Harry rushed to the surface and Cedric put a towel around him. Cedric got first, Harry Second, Victor third and Fleur last.

—- time skip —-

Once back at the shore and as they headed back for the castle Harry's Cedric's friends congratulated them. Cedric had his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Well done Potter," Professor Moody said.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

—- time skip —-

Harry was walking in the forest with Draco Hermione when they discovered Barty Crouch Dead on the ground.

—- time skip —-

The tournament would continue. And Harry was called to Dumbledore's office for a chat.

"Now Harry there is a memory I would like to show you in the pensive," Dumbledore said.

Once Harry had seen the memory he said to Dumbledore, "What happened to Mr Crouch's son?"

"Azkaban I assume. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore replied.

Harry explained about his dream he had been having and Dumbledore looked thoughtful and confused, "Hmmm…. I will look into it Harry. But I doubt anything will come of it," Dumbledore said.

—- time skip —-

One week before the third task, Harry had been throwing up for the past two weeks in the morning, he was moodier and his taste in food had changed. Harry was currently throwing up in the bathroom when Draco, Blaise and Greengrass came in.

"Harry," Greengrass said as she put her hand on his back and knelt down beside him. Harry looked up and turned to his friends, finished with being sick, "Me and the others have been discussing and well, Harry did you know that wizards can get pregnant?"

Harry paled realising. Could he be pregnant? "Yes, Cedric usually puts a contraceptive charm on though."

Blaise handed Harry something to test it. Harry came back out of the stall once done somehow paler than he had been before. Draco took the pregnancy test from Harry.

Positive.

—- time skip —-

As breakfast was finishing Harry went over to Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, "Cedric I need to talk to you… in private."

Cedric followed Harry to an empty classroom, "What is it Harry? Is everything okay?" Cedric said concerned. Harry handed him the pregnancy test. Cedric gulped looked at Harry and smiled, "This is great news Harry," Cedric then looked concerned, "Harry stay close to me during the final task we will win together as a couple. I don't want to endanger you. Also now I know your pregnant."

Harry hugged Cedric and nodded, "I will."

"Does anyone else know?" Cedric asked.

"Draco, Blaise Greengrass," Harry replied, "They were there when I found out."

—- time skip —-

Cedric and Harry went to find Professor Snape as they had to tell at least one teacher.

"Professor?" Harry asked as he and Cedric walked into Snape's Potions lab.

"Yes Mr Potter, Mr Diggory?" Snape replied.

"Well we would like to keep this a secret until after the final task, but we thought we should at least tell one adult," Harry started to say. He looked nervously at Cedric.

Snape put his full attention towards them as it was clear it was important, "And?"

"Well… Harry's Pregnant," Cedric said.

Snape was shocked and immediately began a diagnostic on Harry, finding him one month pregnant. He gave Harry some potions and instructions. He also said, "Harry, Cedric if there's ever anything you need come to me. You are to tell no one till the end of the year."

Harry nodded, "Draco, Greengrass Blaise already know. They were there when I took the test."

Snape nodded and bid them farewell.


	8. Ch8

**Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had much time to write. But now with the quarantine hear in New Zealand I will be able to write more. **

**Hope you enjoy. Please comment. I enjoy reading them.**

It was now time for the final task and the champions were waiting to go into the maze. They were told what they need to do. Harry Cedric had a head start.

As they were about to enter Harry looked over at Cedric. And Cedric mouthed, 'I'll find you.' Harry nodded and they entered.

Harry wondered around for a bit when he heard Fleur scream, but when he got there she was being taken by the bushes. He next ran into Victor who seemed… strange. Harry felt a hand push him aside and saw Cedric try to spell Victor.

"Stop Cedric," Harry said pulling Cedric's arm down, "He is not himself. Bewitched."

Cedric nodded, "Are you okay Harry?" Cedric said as he put his hands either side of Harry's face and looked in his eyes.

"Yes, now let's go find the cup," Harry said.

They searched for a while when…, "There!" Said Harry. They both rushed for the cup.

Branches in the earth trying to trip them. Cedric fell and Harry stopped, "Reducto," then he ran and helped Cedric up, "Are you okay?"

"Yes thanks," Cedric said.

They both looked up as they saw the bushes start to close in front of the cup. They ran.

"Together?" Harry said.

Cedric nodded and they both grabbed the cup which transported them to a very familiar graveyard. Harry paled. Then he saw Peter Pettigrew come out with something in his arms. His scar began to burn. Before he could do anything, "Avada Kedavra," Peter sent the curse at Cedric, who fell to the ground. Harry called out in agony and fell to the ground on his knees sobbing.

Then Peter spelled Harry so he was trapped behind a grave statue's stick. Harry watched in pain, sorrow and curiosity as Peter began to make a potion. Peter dropped what he was holding into a cauldron, "A bone of the father unwillingly given. Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed, blood of the enemy forcibly taken," Peter said as he cut into Harry's arm drawing blood onto a knife, making Harry scream. Peter then dripped Harry's blood into the cauldron and as this happened the pain in Harry's head got worse. Harry soon saw Voldemort appear. Back… alive… from the potion.

Voldemort stared at Peter, "Hear," he said as he spelled back Peter's hand.

"Thank you master," Peter said looking at his new hand.

Voldemort sneered at some of his followers, "Welcome. I must admit I am disappointed. None of you looked for me," he said as he ripped off their masks, "Oh," Voldemort said looking down at Cedric, "You shouldn't have done this Peter. But it is done," he said pushing at Cedric with his foot.

"Leave him," Harry yelled.

"Harry," Voldemort said walking closer, "Your here," he touched Harry's scar. Harry screamed, "Only a few drops of your blood in my veins, interesting." Voldemort released Harry.

Harry instantly went for his wand and shot a spell at Voldemort, who dodged. "Oh this is familiar. Your father did much the same thing before he died," Voldemort sneered.

Then the both of them sent a spell at the same time, which connected. Spirits of people Harry knew that died because of Voldemort flew out.

Cedric's spirit, "Take my body back, and take care of our child. I love you Harry."

Weeping Harry nodded and lost concentration the spells came apart, "Fool, Harry Potter," Voldemort said as Peter put the cruciatus curse on Harry who writhed around for about five minutes. Voldemort stopped Peter. Harry got up shaking, clutching his stomach and fired a spell at Voldemort who matched it. Once again their spells locked and spirits appeared. Harry's parents, "Your ready Harry, let go and grab the cup," Lilly said.

"You can do it son," James said.

Nodding Harry stopped the spell and ran for Cedric's body, "Accio portkey," the cup flew to Harry and Cedric's body.

"Till we meet again Potter," Voldemort said as Harry vanished.

Harry landed back outside the maze and weeped over Cedric's body, clutching his stomach as it was painful. The crowd was cheering until Fleur screamed and everyone realised Cedric was dead. Snape, Draco, Dumbledore and Moody rushed towards Harry along with Cedric's father.

"Voldemort!" Harry said, "He's back!"

As soon as Cedric's father reached Cedric's body he fell down next to his dead son, and weeped in agony.

Moody moved Harry away with Harry protesting, to his office, locking them in. He sat Harry down, "You okay Potter?"

"It hurts… Cedric…," Harry said tears running down his sodden face as he clutched his stomach.

Moody moved away and began to frantically search through bottles, when his usual flask was empty, "In this graveyard. Where there others?"

"I haven't told you anything yet. How could you know…," Harry said looking at Moody eyes wide with curiosity and slight fear.

"Who do you think put your name in the cup?" Moody said turning sharply to look at Harry.

Harry gasped.

Moody smiled evilly as he went back over to Harry and pressed his thumb into the cut on Harry's arm. Harry screamed.

Then suddenly Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall burst in, "Expelliarmus," Dumbledore said sending Moody into a chair away from Harry. Dumbledore held Moody down and Snape pored Veritaserum down his throat, "Are you Alastor Moody?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," replied fake Moody.

"Where is he?" Dumbledore insisted. Fake Moody looked towards a chest. There they found the real Moody.

Fake Moody then began to change into none other than Barty Crouch Jr.

"Voldemort's back! The dark lord rises again. And he will be glorious. I will be rewarded as a hero," Barty Crouch Jr declared.

"Call Azkaban. One of their prisoners is hear," Dumbledore said to McGonagall who rushed off.

Harry clutching his stomach, fell down, a huge thump was heard and blood started to pool around Harry. Snape and Dumbledore rushed to Harry. Harry had tears across his face.

Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder as he looked up at Dumbledore, "Miss carriage," Snape said.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with shock and worry, "Take Harry to Madam Pomfrey. I'll deal with Jr," Dumbledore instructed.

—- time skip —-

The next day, they were all in the Hall, And Harry hung his head and cried as Dumbledore said a memorial speech in dedication to Cedric. Draco put his arm around Harry in comfort.

—- time skip —-

Snape came into Harry's dormitory to talk and see how he was doing. Harry was packing ready to leave for the summer and the end of the year.

"Are you okay Harry?" Snape asked sitting down on the bed next to Harry. Harry shook his head from side to side tears in his eyes, "Harry you must know that including your friends you will have me to fall on. I will support you. Your mother and me were once very close friends and in that I will be there for you in your time of sorrow."

Harry smiled up at Snape only for a moment before burrowing his head in Snape's shoulders, clinging to him and sobbing. Snape hugged back and patted Harry in comfort.

"Now Harry I wish you could come home with me for the summer. But Dumbledore's twisted my arm. I can't have you stay with me. But please keep in contact," Snape said. He then lifted Harry's head so they were eye to eye, "Promise me!" Harry nodded wiping away his tears with his right hand.

—- time skip —-

Harry and his friends bid Victor and Fleur goodbye.

"Harry write to me, I will always be there for you," Victor said to Harry, who nodded.

Fleur was next, "And me too Harry," she hugged Harry, "I'm so sorry for your loss," she pulled back and wiped a tear from Harry's eyes, "You must be strong now Harry."

Once Victor and Fleur were gone Harry turned to his friends who all had tears in their eyes and small comforting smiles. Harry gave a weak tear filled smile. Only, Draco, Blaise, Greengrass, Snape, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey knew the full truth of his loss.


End file.
